Promise in the Fading Sunlight
by Godskeybladewarrior
Summary: One-shot. I opened my eyes, the sunsets orange and yellow glances off the crystal clear water as if the ocean was ablaze. It was a million munny view, and I was sharing it with her. That sunset before the storm that destroyed the Destiny Islands will always be remembered, like our promise. Slight AU of a scene in KH1.


Promise in the Fading Sunlight

AN: I was bored and I got the sudden urge to write, so here is what I popped out of my head. Haha. I haven't dabbled in Kingdom Hearts fan writing in months, so I hope you guys like this. Please do not that this is an AU first person POV of a scene in KH1 with Sora and Kairi on the dock before the storm hits that same night.

Why don't we run away?" she asked, her voice piercing the light hazy fog that was the door to slumber.  
I opened my eyes, the sunsets orange and yellow glances off the crystal clear water as if the ocean was ablaze. It was a million munny view, and I was sharing it with her. I turned my head, all my attention solely on her. That's how it always was with me, a one track mind, oblivious to everything outside of my little bubble.  
"Huh?" my head moves to the side in a curious gesture. My eyes take in hers as she looks at me, a tiny smile painted on her lips.  
"Come on Sora! It'll be fun! Just the two of us!" she begged exuberantly, laughter in her violet blue eyes.  
I laughed out loud. I knew she wouldn't abandon Riku, nor I for that matter. She let out a giggle, her hand closed over mouth like a person would try to block a cough. I smile at her, that habit of hers I always found to be cute.  
I scooted closer to her on the pier.  
"Yeah! I can't wait! All those worlds, I wanna see 'em all!"  
Her face brightened for a brief moment but went somber as she looked down at her white shoes.  
"Yeah. But...what if..."she looked at me in the eyes, worry adorning her usually smiling face.  
"But what Kairi?" I asked her.  
That moment after, that one precious moment would stay in my heart forever.  
"Sora, promis me...if we do go to another world-" a sigh escaped he lungs and flew into the cool beach air.  
She suddenly stood up, grabbing hold of my arm and yanking my whole body along with her.  
I had a bewildered look on my face as she took her hands in mine.  
Her auburn hair blew in a slight ocean breeze, her eyes reflecting the light of the sunset.  
She was captivating.  
"Close your eyes." she cooed.  
I closed my eyes, my ears picking up the sound of the waves. The melody of their song was hypnotic.  
"Sora, don't ever change. Promise me, that you won't let anything change who you are. You're a good person, a good friend. So, Sora...Don't ever change."  
I grin at her.  
"Kairi. I promise!"  
I then did something that even today i am still baffled by it. I pulled her towards me and held her in my arms.  
It was a moment of peace. My head rested on hers, our arms enveloping the other. A beautiful, uncorrupted moment of affection.  
On that day, our hearts became one.

And now, we stand together. Side by side, hand in hand. Almost three years ago I made that promise on our little island. Here we are, at the end of our journey. So many worlds, so many battles and memories made in those three years. Yet throughout it all you were always on my mind. You and my promise.  
I smile at you and you at me. Behind us, I hear the footfalls of our friends echo throughout this barren canyon. Aj. Tahe. Riku. Lea. Mickey. Aqua. Ventus.  
Aj wears a knowing look as he stands to my left, but his mischievous smirk hides a heart full of sorrow. I can't pretend to know how he feels. To lose the one most important to you...I simply can't begin to comprehend.

With a flick of the wrist, the emerald eyed teen summons his black and white keyblade. Everyone gathered does the same.  
Aj looks at me, his eyes full of a sea of pride and loyalty and love. The brunette reverses the grip of his weapon.  
"Sora, ready to end this?" he asks.  
I nod and summon my keyblade, the sunlight shimmering on the silver blue and yellow.  
We walk forward. Hand in hand. Toward the end. To a final fight. Always, thinking about our promise in the fading sunlight.


End file.
